Where's Darkwing?
by Patricia de Lioncourt
Summary: First story in the "Where Are They?" series. With Darkwing gone missing, it's up to his daughter, in the guise of Quiverwing Quack, to save him! But what happens when she gets help from Negaduck?
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Darkwing Duck characters. They belong to Disney. This applies to all chapters.

* * *

Chapter One 

Gosalyn Mallard sat in the living room of her nice suburban home alongside her next door neighbor--and friend--Honker Muddlefoot, and her father's best friend and crime fighting sidekick, Launchpad McQuack.

They were all anxiously awaiting the homecoming of Gosalyn's father, Drake Mallard--a. k. a. Darkwing Duck, St. Canard's masked hero. He had left the night before, saying he had received an urgent message from the spy agency he sometimes worked for--S.H.U.S.H Central. He hadn't come home yet.

"Where is he?" Gosalyn said, getting up from the couch and walking to the window.

"I don't know, Gos. It's not like D.W. to stay gone this long without telling you," Launchpad said, picking up the remote and turning off the T.V. They had been watching the news for some sign of the Terror-That-Flaps but had so far received none.

"Perhaps he's run into a particularly _bad_ guy and just hasn't had the time to check in with you yet," Honker offered, straightening his red-rimmed glasses.

"Let's go to Darkwing Tower," Gosalyn said, taking a seat in one of the two chairs that were secret ways to the tower. "Maybe he'll turn up there."

"Good idea, Gosalyn. Darkwing Tower also has much better news resources," Honker said, as he crawled into the chair beside her.

Launchpad sat in the adjacent chair and punched the statue that activated the secret way.

**………………… **

The sound of the First National Bank's alarm rang behind him as he sped away. A successful heist. He must've wiped out the entire vault. All in a days work for Negaduck.

This mallard--clad in yellow, red, and black--sped away from the bank, laughing evilly. Though, to be honest--which he rarely was--he was slightly surprised at something.

Why hadn't his nemesis, Dipwing Dork, shown up yet? He'd brought his favorite gun today. Negaduck was slightly disappointed. He shrugged it off; however, as he rounded a corner at break-neck speed.

All of a sudden, his motorcycle sputtered and stopped.

"What the--?" Negaduck began.

There was an abrupt pick-up of wind and a bright flash of light, and when it stopped, Negaduck turned around on his bike. The bulging bag of loot that he had placed behind him was gone! In its place was a note. It read:

_Negaduck,_

_Want your loot? You'll have to steal it back. If you can find me. Tell you what, if you seek out and find your purple-clad look alike, you'll find me. Good luck. You'll need it._

The note wasn't signed.

"Look alike, eh?" Negaduck said aloud. "This fool must mean Darkwing. Why would I have to find him?"

It was true that the two mallards looked exactly alike. That was a given if you knew that Negaduck had been created from Darkwing, but the two, in personality and morals, were completely different. Darkwing was a goody-two shoes, Must-Protect-The-Innocent type of duck and believed in doing the right thing. Negaduck hated all things good and pure and as for morals...well, he had none.

"No one steals from Negaduck! I'll show this chump!"

And with that, Negaduck's webbed foot slipped onto the gas peddle and he sped off…into a light pole.

* * *

A/N- I apologize for the shortness of the chapter. I'll go ahead and warn you that all of the chapters in this are probably going to be short. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

"Gos, I don't think this is such a good idea," Launchpad said from up on the elevated landing in Darkwing Tower.

Gosalyn was down below, behind a dressing screen. Honker stood beside Launchpad.

"I agree, Gosalyn," he called down to her. "Think of your dad."

"I am. That's why I'm doing this," she replied, stepping out from behind the screen. She was dressed in a purple and green robin hood-like outfit.

"Gosalyn--" Honker began, but Gosalyn held up her hand.

"No, don't call me that while I'm in this outfit. You'll give away my identity. I am Quiverwing Quack!" she said. She walked over to the ladder and ascended onto the landing.

"Q.W., how's this going to help find D.W.?" Launchpad asked, scratching his head.

"When we get a lead on where Darkwing is, I'm going to go rescue him!"

The large monitor behind the three of them suddenly gave off a loud beeping noise. Quiverwing approached it and pressed the "receive message" button. Instantly, the image of J. Gander Hooter appeared on the screen.

"Darkwing--" he began. He stopped, surveying the trio that stood before him. "Where's Darkwing?"

"That's what we want to know, sir," Quiverwing said.

"What do you mean? Hasn't he come back?" Hooter asked.

"No. He was on a mission for you. Did he complete it?"

Launchpad and Honker had silently agreed to just let Quiverwing handle this.

"Yes. He brought the offenders to me and then left. I assumed he was going home--or wherever it is that he goes."

J. Gander shrugged. Quiverwing nodded.

"So, if you thought he was here, you must've had a mission for him. I'm his replacement, Quiverwing Quack. I'll take the job," she said, placing her hands on her hips.

J. Gander eyed her dubiously. After a few moments, he sighed.

"Very well. After all, this _must_ be dealt with..."

His face faded from the screen and was replaced by random images of different banks and jewelry stores. In all of the images, the same phenomenon was taking place. A bright light would cover the building, the wind would pick up, and then it would stop. Upon closer inspection, everything of value would be gone. The images stopped, and Hooter appeared again.

"You see, Quiverwing, it's obvious that this is more than just some common criminal. You must stop this," he said.

"Perhaps this has something to do with Darkwing's disappearance," Quiverwing nodded.

"Perhaps. I will fax you a list of those banks and other such places this thief hasn't hit yet. Good luck--uh--what was your name again?"

"Quiverwing. Quiverwing Quack,"--and she shut off the monitor.

**………………… **

Negaduck sat in a comfortable green recliner in the warehouse that was his current hideout. He had the mysterious letter in his hand.

"Humph, so I have to find that Dipwing Dork, huh? Well, that ought to be easy enough."

Negaduck stood and straightened his cape.

"Some good ol' fashion destruction should do the trick," he said as he hopped on his newly repaired bike and sped away into St. Canard.


	3. Chapter Three

A/N- Negaduck is a little OOC in this chapter, I hope you don't mind. He'll be back in character before the end of this story, so don't worry!

* * *

Chapter Three

Quiverwing, Honker, and Launchpad flew over the city in the ever-trusty ThunderQuack. This plane, which only Launchpad was able to fly, was painted maroon and purple and was in the shape of a duck's head. Quiverwing, sitting in the front passenger seat, sighed.

"No sign of anything, Honker?" she asked. Honker was in the back, looking out the window with a pair of binoculars at the city below.

"Nope," he replied. "Sorry."

"I'm sure D.W. is all right, Q.W.," Launchpad said, swerving suddenly to avoid collision with one of St. Canard's many skyscrapers. He always saved his collisions for landings. The ground was always an easy target.

Suddenly, a large blast of light, followed by flames and screaming, erupted in front of them.

"What the--? Launchpad, land us somewhere near where that blast went off!" Quiverwing said.

Launchpad did almost exactly that. As said before, the ground was always an easy target. The ThunderQuack made a spectacular beak-in-ground crash. Launchpad just couldn't pull that crash off with any other plane. Well, not properly anyway.

The cockpit door popped open, and Quiverwing jumped out.

"Be careful, Quiverwing! Whatever caused that has to be pretty bad!" Honker called as Quiverwing sped off.

Suddenly, a good ways away from Honker, Launchpad, and the ThunderQuack, Quiverwing ran into something very solid.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" said the solid thing.

Quiverwing looked up. Looming over her, with a bazooka in hand, was Negaduck.

"You! So, you're the one who has Darkwing!" Quiverwing said, jumping to her feet.

"What?"

"You've kidnapped him!"

Negaduck laughed.

"So! That's why ol' Dipwing isn't showing?" he said, grabbing Quiverwing by her red-haired pigtails. "He's gone and gotten himself captured, has he? Who's got him, Missy?"

"I don't know!" she protested, kicking franticly at him.

"Well, then, you're going to take me to him. You obviously had a lead if you were out here, right? I mean, that's what you superhero types do, right?"

"Uh, actually, not really..."

Quiverwing had stopped fighting and was staring somewhat apologetically at Negaduck. He scowled.

"What were you doing then? Just hanging out a window with binoculars waiting for Dorkwing to jump out at you?!"

"Well, not exactly. We weren't hanging out the window…"

"Quiverwing!" Honker yelled as he and Launchpad finally came running to find her.

They both gasped and stopped when they saw Quiverwing in the clutches of Negaduck.

"Let her go!" Launchpad yelled.

Negaduck growled at him, and he jumped and whimpered slightly.

"Thanks a lot, you guys," Quiverwing muttered.

Negaduck laughed a deep, cold laugh and released Quiverwing from his hold. She stared at him.

"What is it you're playing at?"

"A partnership, Sweetums. The two of us--"

"Four," Honker corrected timidly.

"Right," Negaduck growled in his direction. "The four of us team up to find that wretched do-gooder."

"Why would you help us?" Launchpad asked.

"Because whoever took Dipwing, took my loot!"

Quiverwing and Honker exchanged a quick look.

"Uh…stolen loot was stolen from you?" Quiverwing asked.

"Yeah, what's it to ya?"

Launchpad sighed. "Uh…nothing. So, when do we get started?"

"Not when, how. We have no leads! Not even a suspect!" Honker said.

"I do," Negaduck said, pulling out the note.

Quiverwing took it, then handed it to Honker.

"We have to find some way to analyze this," Honker said.

"What? Don't you do-gooding dips have a hideout?" Negaduck asked.

"Yeah, but we're not likely to take you there!" Quiverwing said.

"We can use the college's lab to analyze this! It's open all the time," Honker said as he turned to return to the ThunderQuack.

"There's a college around here?" asked Quiverwing, Launchpad, and Negaduck in unison.

Honker sighed and chose not reply.

"Fine. Launchpad, ready the ThunderQuack Negaduck, did you do all of this?"

Quiverwing gestured to her soundings. There were cars blown apart and the few that weren't in pieces were on fire. Bits of buildings had been blasted off and there was general chaos everywhere.

"Yeah. Not some of my best work though," Negaduck said, staring around and shaking his head.

Quiverwing gave an aggravated sigh. She grabbed his cape and proceeded to drag him to the ThunderQuack.


	4. Chapter Four

A/N-So Sorry for the delay. I'm having Internet problems. I hope everybody likes this chapter. Thanks for my reviews, everybody, and keep them coming!

* * *

Chapter Four 

"So, let me get this straight," Negaduck began as he leaned back in his seat with his feet propped up on the ThunderQuack's dashboard. He was now the one in the front passenger seat. He had refused, point-blank, to sit in the back, "you dolts have absolutely where my loo--uh! I mean--Darkwing is?!"

They were once again soaring over the city. Launchpad had once again--Quiverwing could never figure out how he did it--managed to take off from the ThunderQuack's previous beak-in-ground position. Even more surprisingly it seemed undamaged, and now they were flying off to the college's campus.

Quiverwing crossed her arms in front of her chest and glared at Negaduck from behind his seat.

"No, we don't. We haven't had any clue in the slightest given to us. We're pretty much relying on the note you gave us," she growled.

Negaduck turned in his seat, and when he saw the glare in her eye, he laughed.

"Think you're little miss tough, eh?" he said, tugging her hat down in front of her eyes. Both Launchpad and Honker gulped.

Quiverwing knew about Negaduck's temper--knew it from various news reports, her father, and a few run-ins with him herself as Gosalyn--but Negaduck did not know about hers. Odds are he thought her an innocent little girl playing dress up. He didn't know that Quiverwing's temper could match his. The other two people in this aircraft--the two not busy glaring at one another--both decided they really didn't want to be anywhere near Negaduck and Quiverwing when they discovered each other's temper. Especially not in the close confines of the ThunderQuack.

"Uh…Honk-Man, is that the college down there?" Launchpad asked, breaking the deadly silence that had descended and pointing at a complex of a buildings.

"Yeah, that's it. Land us quietly," Honker replied.

"But I thought you said it was open all the time and to anyone, Honk," Quiverwing said, taking her eyes off Negaduck to look out the window.

"Yeah,"--was all Negaduck said as he followed suit.

"Yes, it is, but it's close to the time that they take their final exams. We don't want to disturb their studying," Honker said matter-of-factly.

Both Quiverwing and Negaduck stared at him in disbelieve.

"All right, folks, hold on!" Launchpad announced.

Quiverwing and Honker grabbed a hold of the handles specially added by Darkwing for Launchpad's landings. Negaduck looked at them and laughed.

"Wimps!" he muttered, followed closely by, "Whoa! Whoa!"

Launchpad had begun his descent. His all famous spiral-down, landing the ThunderQuack in a beak-in-ground position again. They had to peal Negaduck off the windshield.

"And they call me a maniac!" he yelled as they set him on the ground outside. "Where did you get your pilot's license, a cereal box?!"

"Chill out," Quiverwing said, hopping down beside the Mallard Menace.

Negaduck growled in reply. Honker and Launchpad joined them on the ground. They, then, proceeded to the laboratory.

"Wow," muttered Launchpad as they entered.

It was a large, white room, filled with vials. These, in turn, were each filled with a strange differently colored liquid.

"Whoa," Quiverwing said.

"I could make some mean little weapons out of this stuff," Negaduck muttered, rubbing his hands together.

The other three looked at him suspiciously.

"But I won't," he said simply.

"So what do we do first, Honker?" Quiverwing asked.

"No offense, but "we" do nothing. "You" hand "me" the note, and I analyze it," Honker replied.

"Fine. Here," Quiverwing said as she complied.

Honker then took his place at one of the lab tables.

"So, what do we do as you work, kid?" Negaduck asked.

"Sit tight. Science takes time," Honker replied.

Launchpad went over to look at all the differently labeled jars of dead creatures, while Quiverwing and Negaduck decided to put their differences aside for once to play a friendly game of "rock, paper, scissors."


	5. Chapter Five

A/N-Sorry so late. My internet it back up though, so I'll try to start posting on all of my fan fictions regularly. Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Chapter Five 

_Meanwhile…_

Darkwing opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was that his hat was missing. Next was the fact that he was tied in an X formation between two poles.

"Where am I?" he asked, looking around.

The area he was in seemed tribal. There was a large fire ten feet in front of him. A tent was perched a farther few feet behind the fire.

"You're kidnapped," replied a voice.

Darkwing turned his head to the right. A white feathered duck with a tuff of swishy red hair stood with his hands on his waist. He was dressed entirely in lime green. Lime green boots, a lime green Speedo with black stripes going up the sides, and a lime green mask.

"I'm being held hostage…by a lime?" Darkwing sneered.

The duck glared at him.

"I'm not a lime! I am…the Passerby!" he proclaimed, and in a gust of wind, he was gone.

"Where are you?!" Darkwing yelled.

"Right here!" he said, appearing in front of the masked mallard.

"How?"

"I am the King of Time! I can control individual objects and people through their own time frame," the villain explained.

"Individual time frame? What?"

"Let me explain. Every person, place, and thing has its own time frame. Every thing will eventually break down and diminish. No longer be in use to anyone. And every person will eventually grow old and die. I can speed through time this time and though you feel no difference, I see everyone and everything as old and decrepit things."

"So you're going into the future?"

"In a manner of speaking."

Darkwing shook his head. In doing so, he realized two things. One: his head hurt. Two: he and the Passerby were in the middle of nowhere.

"Your friends are on the way to save you. It's all in my plan," the Passerby continued.

"Why did you do this? Go through all the trouble to kidnap me, and of what importance are my friends to you?" Darkwing demanded.

"All in time, all in time."

Darkwing allowed his head to fall back as the Passerby began to laugh a classical villain laugh.

* * *

End notes: Sorry this is so sort. I just wanted to let everyone know where Darkwing was at. The next chapter may take a little while to get out still because there are some things I need to work out. 


	6. Chapter Six

A/N-(These are a habit for me!) Thanks for the reviews once again. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Six

_Back in the College Lab…_

"That's nine to one out of ten, Negs," Quiverwing said happily as she held out her scissors to his paper.

Negaduck muttered incoherently. Quiverwing laughed.

"Wanna stop now and save yourself further humiliation?" she asked.

"I'm losing to a kid, and I'm in a lab with a bunch of Darkwing's groupies. What's happening to me?!" Negaduck exclaimed as he slammed his fist down on the lab table beside of him.

"Maybe you're turning into a do-gooder," Quiverwing suggested.

"What?! Why I oughta— !" Negaduck began, jumping off his stool and raising it over his head.

"Guys!" exclaimed Honker, causing Negaduck to stop in his tracks and stare at him. "I've found something!"

Launchpad, Quiverwing, and Negaduck rushed over. Honker held up a vial of yellow liquid for all to look at.

"What is it?" Launchpad asked.

"Why, you imbecile," Negaduck began, "it's obvious it's a…um…what is it?"

Quiverwing and Honker shook their heads.

"It shows us what kind of paper the villain that took Darkwing used," Honker explained.

"And that helps us…how?" Quiverwing pursued.

"It helps us by telling us that this particular paper is only used in a remote forest region on the other side of this continent."

"So that's where this baddie is keeping D.W.?" Launchpad said.

"Yes, that's correct. It also tells us that this paper was written near a fire."

"How does that help?" Negaduck inquired.

"Nobody inhabits that forest that I'm speaking of. People don't even camp there for some reason. Which means that that would be the perfect place to make a hideout," Honker finished proudly.

"It was until we just discovered it," Negaduck said disdainfully.

"Good going, Honk," Launchpad said, slapping the youngster on the back. This caused Honker's red-rimmed eyeglasses to slide down his beak.

"Thank you, Launchpad," Honker replied, pushing them back into place.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Quiverwing said.

"Just a moment, Quiverwing. Let me go to the library and copy a map of this place. That way I can pinpoint exactly where we need to go," Honker said, hopping off his stool.

"The library here is open too?"

"Yes. Launchpad, you can go ahead and be getting the ThunderQuack ready," Honker said as he made his way out of the lab. "I'll be back in a few."

Launchpad left behind him to go start up the ThunderQuack. This left Quiverwing and Negaduck alone. The two looked at one another, then both seemingly decided to follow Launchpad to the ThunderQuack.

* * *

End Notes: (These are a habit too!) Okay, this chapter is also short. But I think the next chapter will be longer….I have something relatively big planned for it. 


	7. Chapter Seven

A/N-Sorry this took so long. I've got several other fanfics going right now. Hope you like it. Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Chapter Seven

Launchpad, Honker, Quiverwing, and Negaduck flew over the dense forest in silence. Honker had a map that he had photocopied out and was staring intently at it.

"Are we there yet, Honker?" Quiverwing asked.

"Just about. We lack about a mile before we can begin to look for a place to land," Honker replied.

"So, this forest will be where Dipwing and my loot is being held, right?" Negaduck asked, turning to look in the back at Honker.

"That's correct, Negaduck, sir," Honker replied, pushing up his glasses.

"We've gone that mile, Honk," Launchpad announced.

As Quiverwing, Honker, and Negaduck all grabbed a hold of the hand-holds, Honker said, "Okay, Launchpad, land."

There was no slowing down. It seemed as though they just fell. The ThunderQuack landed, so to speak, in a clearing with a loud _crash_.

"I didn't even get to try to activate the landing gear," Launchpad said, scratching his head. "Is everyone all right?"

"I am," Quiverwing said.

"So am I," Honker piped up.

"Ditto," Negaduck growled.

"Well," Quiverwing said, as she stared out the window, "At least the plane seems to still be flyable. It could've been worse."

Just as the words left her mouth, both of the ThunderQuack's wings fell off.

"Stupid cliché," Negaduck said.

Launchpad opened the cockpit, and they all leapt out.

"Well, looks like we're grounded. They'll be no flying this baby until I get these wings reattached," the crash professional said.

"We can do that when we get back. Come on. We have to go get Darkwing," Quiverwing said as she began to walk into the forest.

Honker caught her by the sleeve. "Quiverwing, don't you think that we might need the plane for a quick escape if something goes wrong?"

Quiverwing removed his hand from her arm. "So what do you propose we do? We can't just sit here and wait for Darkwing to come looking for us!"

"I can fix this, Q.W., but it'll take a while," Launchpad said.

"So now what? I want my loot!" Negaduck proclaimed.

Honker pulled out a black marker and began marking on the map. When he had finished, he put in Quiverwing's hand.

"Here," he said. "I'll stay here with Launchpad and Negaduck. You should go after Darkwing."

"No way! I'm going too!" Negaduck said.

Honker and Launchpad exchanged worried looks.

"Don't worry about it," Quiverwing said cheerfully. "He won't do anything. I'll make sure of that!"

With that and swift hugs from Launchpad and Honker, Quiverwing set out with Negaduck to retrieve what they each had lost.

* * *

End Notes: This chapter is lacking in a few things that I wanted to happen. But don't worry, they'll come in at later chapters. 


	8. Chapter Eight

A/N-Hopefully this chapter will be everything I want it to be. Let's find out, shall we?

* * *

Chapter Eight 

"How far are we now?" Negaduck whined as he pushed his way through some brush, shining a flashlight as he did so.

"Still about a day and a half," Quiverwing replied, looking down at the map as she walked.

"A day and a half? Where are we going to camp at?"

Quiverwing stopped. She pulled up the sleeve of her costume and glanced at her watch. It was fifteen minutes until midnight.

"Let's walk a little farther, then we'll find a place to camp."

They continued their walk in silence all except for the crunching of leaves beneath their feet. Finally, they found an area that was partially clear.

"Let's camp here," Negaduck said, sitting down on a tree stump.

"That's odd," Quiverwing muttered.

"What?"

"Who cut down that tree? Honker said that nobody inhabited this forest."

Negaduck stood, turned, and looked down at the stump. It had indeed been cut down. The cut was too clean to assume that a storm had knocked down the tree. Negaduck turned to Quiverwing.

"So what do we do?" he inquired.

Quiverwing shrugged. "I guess we still make camp here. If someone comes back to this spot, then we'll at least know who we are looking for."

The Mallard Menace nodded. Quiverwing reached into her arrow pouch and produced an arrow with a large wad of cloth on it.

"What's that?" Negaduck questioned.

"Our tent."

Quiverwing fired the arrow at a nearby tree. Upon impact, a lot of the cloth undid itself and formed a large camping tent. Negaduck let out a laugh.

"That's pretty impressive, kid."

Quiverwing nodded. She climbed inside the tent and took off her arrow pouch. She placed it in a corner of the tent. Negaduck followed her in. They both laid down and muttered some form of good night. All there was to be heard after this was snoring.

**………………… **

A shrill laughter filled the air. Negaduck and Quiverwing sat bolt upright.

"Did you hear that?" Quiverwing asked.

Negaduck nodded. The two of them rushed outside the tent. Another round of shrill laughter sounded off. Negaduck growled.

"Show yourself!" he shouted into the night.

"I need not show myself," a voice replied. "For I am the Passerby! You have entered my domain without my permission! Now, face the consequences!"

"Consequences?" Quiverwing asked.

She soon got her answer. It was suddenly as though she and Negaduck were looking at the world through a funhouse glass. It was all wobbly. Quiverwing started to stumble backwards.

"Not only do I travel in time, but I can make the present time distort!" the Passerby screeched.

Quiverwing continued to stumble backwards. She felt herself fall through a barrier of trees. Then…her foot felt no ground. She glanced over her shoulder to see a cliff below her, but she could not stop her feet. The other foot left the safety of the ground as well.

"No!" she cried as she felt her body begin to fall.

Suddenly, she felt a tug on the front of her shirt. She was back on the ground! She was alive and safe!

"Gotcha!" Negaduck said. He had her by her shirt. He had been the one to pull her from her doom!

The two of them collapsed to the ground to keep themselves from moving. This made the Passerby incredibly angry.

"No! She was supposed to fall! She was supposed to die! I was supposed to taunt Darkwing with her death!" he cried. The two on the ground still could not see him.

"What had you done to Darkwing?!" Quiverwing cried.

Yet another shrill laugh. "In time, my dear, in time. Now, I leave!"

And with that, the world returned to normal. Quiverwing and Negaduck sat up. She was staring at him with a great disbelief over her face.

"What?" he asked.

"You…saved my life. Thank you. But…why?" Quivering mumbled.

Negaduck shrugged. "Seemed beneficial to me at the moment. Why? You got a problem with living?"

Quiverwing shook her head.

"Fine," Negaduck said, standing and helping Quiverwing to her feet. This surprised her even more. "Let's go back to sleep then."

* * *

End notes: This chapter isn't half bad. And as it turns out, this is what I wanted this chapter to be. Goodie! Thanks to all my reviewers! Keep 'em coming! 


	9. Chapter Nine

A/N- Sorry this took so long. Real life got in the way. I was gone on a five day trip to Washington, D.C., and then I had two papers to turn in. Anyway, I hope everyone like this chapter.

* * *

Chapter Nine

Darkwing couldn't believe it. He wouldn't believe it. His daughter was alive…thanks to _Negaduck?!_ Why? Why would he give up his evil persona, even for a second? What was he planning?

As these thoughts ran through the mind of the Mighty Masked Mallard, the Passerby was somewhere in the distance, screaming with rage.

"She's supposed to be dead!!! Why did he save her?!! I don't understand!!" he cried.

"Oh, shut your beak!" Darkwing shouted at him.

The Passerby appeared in front of him. He got right in Darkwing's face.

"And what right do you, my prisoner, have to tell me to 'shut my beak'? I could crush you with a snap of my fingers!" he said, snapping his fingers for emphasis.

Darkwing didn't flinch. This made his captor even more angry. "You'll die soon enough, Darkwing Duck," the Passerby seethed. "You'll die when I see it fit."

**………………… **

Negaduck and Quiverwing were off before the sun had had a chance to rise. They knew what they were up against now. They knew that had to be on their toes, as it were. Negaduck was in the lead. Quiverwing had given him the map and chose to walk a step behind him.

She needed a moment. She wanted this chance to stare at him and think. Why had he saved her the night before? Quiverwing didn't believe his original reason. She knew there must be something else to it. She just couldn't stop thinking about it.

Negaduck glanced around and noticed her staring at him.

"What?" he grunted at her.

"Huh? Oh…nothing," she replied.

"You've been a bit quite lately, big mouth."

He was trying to get her goat. It wasn't going to work.

"Who are you calling 'big mouth', zip-for-brains?" she shot back.

Okay, so maybe it did. Negaduck smiled with satisfaction. They walked on for a few moments, and Quiverwing had resigned to staring at her unlikely savior again.

"So," she began, desperate to break the uneasy silence, "what do you think this Passerby's master plan is?"

"Other than to get filthy rich with my loot and torture Dipwing? I have no clue."

"There must be something to all of it. If we could only figure out what, it might be easier to face him when we have to."

The villain made no reply. The walk continued.

"Maybe he wants to go to the future and bring back giant bug robots of death to destroy our planet," she said.

"Lapsing a bit into the comic book world, are we, little hero?"

Quiverwing blushed. It was a bit of Gosalyn leaking through. That was someone she hadn't been in a day or two. This was, she realized, the longest she had ever stayed in her Quiverwing persona. She must be getting really good at this superhero biz!

"Get down!" Negaduck cried suddenly, shoving Quiverwing to the forest floor.

Something swished over the duo's heads. "What the heck was that?" Quiverwing inquired, hugging the ground in case of another attack.

"Booby traps," Negaduck grunted. "We both must've tripped the trigger a bit back there. Whoever set this up was good."

"What do you mean, 'whoever'? We both know the Passerby must've done it."

"Then I'll have to give him more credit than what I had been giving him."

Quiverwing looked up just as a great big log swooshed back over their heads. The source of the previous swishing sound.

"Roll out from underneath it," Negaduck instructed.

She did so, as he did the same. They stood and a realization hit the Mini Mallard. Negaduck had just saved her life…_again_!

"We have to move along, little one," he said. She nodded in a dazed fashion.

Careful not to trip any more booby traps, Quiverwing and Negaduck continued their way through the forest.

* * *

End Notes: Did you like it? Sorry it was so short, but I just needed this little scene to happen. I'm also sorry this took so long. If anybody has read my profile, it explains why. I just got too caught up in one of my Harry Potter fanfics. It's finished now. It also has a sequel on the way, but hopefully I won't get that caught up in that one…or maybe I'll have this fic finished by then. Who knows? Anyway, thanks for waiting, please R & R! Thanks! 


	10. Chapter Ten

A/N-Okay, here we go again. My internet is down, once again, so my posts will be far between. For my DW fans, I'd like to say that I have planned another Darkwing fic. It won't be a sequel to this one, just another fic. I don't know when I'll put it out, but keep an eye out for it. I'd like to thank my reviewers once again! I'm so glad that people like this!

* * *

Chapter Ten

"Why do you keep doing that?!" Quiverwing cried after an hour's silence.

"Do what?" Negaduck said, jumping slightly.

"Why do you keep saving my life?"

"Would you prefer it if I stopped?"

"No, but…"

Negaduck stopped and faced her.

"Look, Little Miss, I'm not stupid. I know how to play nice when the outcome will suit me," he explained.

"So, it _is_ because it was beneficialto you?" she replied, crestfallen.

"'Fraid so."

They continued their walk. Finally, desperate to break the silence that Quiverwing would've labeled "disappointed," she asked, "How long have we got before we hit our destination?"

"We should be there by night fall."

A disappointed silence fell once more. Why was she disappointed? Why should she care whether or not Negaduck had actually _cared_ for her life?

Was it because she thought he would change? Yes, that was the most likely answer. A laughable answer, but most likely.

"So…uh…kid, what made you decide to be a hero? With an attitude like yours, you'd have made a great villain," Negaduck said conversationally.

This was new. A civil conversation with Negaduck. Maybe that answer wasn't so laughable.

"Darkwing. He…is a good friend of mine. He's the reason I'm a hero," Quiverwing replied.

"' Good friend'? That's a term for Dad I've never heard before."

Quiverwing gasped. "How did you know that?"

"A. You just as good as told me. B. Remember when I lost my top spot of Public Enemy Number One?"

"Yeah..."

"That was your first case, wasn't it? I remembering hearing Dipwing call you his daughter."

"Huh, good memory."

"Good hearing."

Quiverwing laughed despite herself. The two chatted quietly as they continued their walk. Soon, night fell.

"I can't see the map anymore," Negaduck complained.

"You have a penlight. Use it," Quiverwing replied.

He pulled out the light and shined it on the map.

"According to your little friend's markings, kiddo, we should be there right…about…now."

The words had barely left his beak before Quiverwing and Negaduck felt the ground give way beneath them. With a cry of surprise issuing from both, they slid down a small slope, just to be stopped by a line of very thick trees. Peaking through them, they could see the makings of a camp. A fire was burning, a tent stood erect, and Darkwing was tied in an X formation to some wooden polls.

"Honey, we're here!" Negaduck whispered in Quiverwing's direction.

* * *

End Notes: Oh, this was too short! But I liked it. I have to plan some things out for the next chapter, but all in all, this fic is going exactly as planned. I like to thank my reviewers once again. Keep up the reading! 


	11. Chapter Eleven

A/N- Internet's still down. May be a while before it's back. Until then, I hope you still continue to read.

* * *

Chapter Eleven 

Negaduck and Quiverwing inched themselves closer to the encampment. Darkwing lifted his head ever so slightly and caught sight of the two. It was hard to conceal his joy…and his worry.

_Why is he worried?_ Quiverwing wondered. She glanced at Negaduck, to see if he was wondering about this, but she noticed that he wasn't looking at Darkwing. His eyes were on a large, cloth bag in the center of the camp, alongside the fire.

"Your loot?" she inquired--somewhat scathingly. He must've noticed this tone in her voice.

"Yeah. What's with you, mini-wonder?" he asked.

Before Quiverwing could even think to reply, the wind around them kicked up. The bush they had crawled to was blown to pieces, and they were in the open. The two stood up quickly and readied themselves for an attack.

"Welcome, my esteemed guests. Please, calm yourselves. Welcome to the home of the Passerby," drawled a familiar voice. But this time, it was more than a voice.

The Passerby materialized, for the first time, in front of Quiverwing and Negaduck. The two took in the green and black spandex clad duck with wonder. Negaduck was the first to react with a snort of laughter. Quiverwing was the first to speak. She pulled from her quiver a regular arrow and said, "Alright, limeade, I want my father, and I want him now!"

"I am not a lime!" the Passerby screeched at her.

"The same goes for my loot! I stole it first!" Negaduck said, pulling a handheld chainsaw from his jacket.

The Passerby seemed to grin at him. Suddenly, Quiverwing felt the wind kick up again. She turned to Negaduck for backup in attacking the Passerby but found that he had disappeared…along with the Passerby. She lost no time. She rushed to Darkwing's side and began to undo his ropes.

"I'm here, Dad," she whispered to him.

"I know, Gos," he replied.

He looked tired, and a little beaten, but all in all, he was hurt none the worse. He was even able to stand after she undid all his ropes.

"Are you all right, Darkwing?" she asked him in a louder voice.

"Just fine. Where'd they go?"

Quiverwing glanced around and readied her arrow again. "I don't know."

As if in answer, the wind started up yet again and the two appeared in front of them. Negaduck seemed angry.

"Are you all right?" Quiverwing said, jogging closer to Negaduck.

"Yeah," he said as she neared him. "Just fine."

She saw his hand come up a bit too late, and her world went black.

**………………… **

Quiverwing awoke with her arms above her head and her feet not touching the ground. Somebody, she was vaguely aware, was trying to get her attention. Someone right beside her. Darkwing.

"Quiverwing! Wake up!" he said desperately. He was tied back in the way he had been when she had found him. She also realized that she was tied in the same way.

"What happened?" she asked. Then she remembered. "Negaduck!"

"That's right, snookers," said the Mallard Menace. "Me."

She glanced up. He stood before her, with the Passerby leaning nearby on a pole--smiling wickedly.

"Why?" she asked. "You…you saved me…twice. Why are you doing this?"

"Because, this fellow here has promised to triple what I had originally stolen if I joined him," he answered.

"What?"

The Passerby spoke next.

"I took Negaduck with me into a time distortion and explained my power. I also showed him the loot I had taken from previous heists. Don't you see? All this, the kidnapping of Negaduck's loot, was to get him here. So I could talk to him."

"Then why take Darkwing?" she asked.

"That was because I had heard of you--the new hero, Darkwing's daughter. I wanted to see if you were any good. I guess not."

"Hey, I have a respect for the kid. Don't insult her," Negaduck said.

"Then let me go!"

Negaduck laughed. "No, sweetie, me liking you just means I'm gonna kill you first. That way, you don't have to watch dear ol' daddy die."

He produced a bigger chainsaw and started it up.

"No! Negaduck! Think about what you're doing! Don't do this!" Quiverwing shouted.

"Quiverwing!" Darkwing cried.

Suddenly, the chainsaw changed directions and cut down the wooden pole the Passerby was leaning on. It fell and pinned him to the ground. Negaduck quickly produced some rope and tied him up.

"What are you doing?!" the Passerby screeched.

"I don't need your help, and I don't want the competition. Besides, half is too much of my loot to give away!"

"You…I knew you couldn't do it!" Quiverwing squealed in delight.

"Don't flatter yourself, toots. I'll get to you in a sec!"

The wind started up again.

"Impossible! You, yourself, told me you couldn't use your powers when your hands were tied!" Negaduck shouted through the wind at the Passerby.

"Do I look like I'm going anywhere? It's not me!" he cried in protest.

The wind blew harder, and Negaduck was blown half the way across the encampment. Quiverwing and Darkwing glanced up as they saw a rope fall to the ground. The ThunderQuack was hovering overhead, and Honker slid down the rope. He cut Quiverwing's and Darkwing's bonds.

"Grab the Passerby!" Quiverwing instructed.

Darkwing did so, and Launchpad pulled them up.

"What about Negaduck?" Honker said.

Quiverwing looked over to Negaduck, who was slowly regaining his footing.

She narrowed her eyes in a glare, then turned back to Honker.

"Leave him," she said. The two grabbed a hold of the re-lowered rope and allowed Launchpad to pull them into the safety of the ThunderQuack.

**………………… **

Back safely in her home with her dad, Honker, and Launchpad, Gosalyn packed away her Quiverwing suit in a trunk in her room. There was a knock on the door.

"Come on," she said.

Her father--not Darkwing, but Drake once again--entered the room.

"Hey, kiddo," he said, "hanging up the superhero biz already?"

"No, just for now. It's a great adventure, but I've had too much this time. I'm taking a break," she replied.

"Well, I'm proud of you, Gos. Quiverwing did a fantastic job," Drake said, giving his daughter a playful noogie.

"But what about Negaduck?" she asked, pulling herself away.

"I'm sure he'll find his way out. He always does," Drake said.

"I know he will, we left him the map. That's not what I'm talking about. I thought that he'd changed, you know? After…"

"He'd saved you those times?"

"How did you know about that?"

"The Passerby told me."

"Oh..."

"Listen, Gosalyn, you did good. All the way around. He would have even deceived me with that act. In fact, he did."

"No, he didn't."

"Yes, he did. After that second time, I had a thought that he might have changed."

"You doubted it though, right?"

Drake sighed. He wasn't going to lie to her. "Yes, I did."

"I didn't. He got me…real good."

"You're here now, with us, right?"

Drake pulled her into a hug.

"Yeah."

"Well," he continued, "that's all that matters."

"Yeah, I guess it is."

* * *

End Notes: That's it. The end. Seeing as there wasn't much in the way of action, and the fact that I left ol' Negsy out in the woods, I'm probably going to do a sequel. Not for a while though. I want to finish some of my other fics first. I hoped you liked this. Please R & R! Thanks! 


End file.
